This invention relates to low frequency antennas, and more particularly to a low frequency antenna system offering low height and very high efficiency.
There are significant advantages in radio communications in transmitting with low frequency signals. Low frequency signals offer a high degree of propagation stability and are also relatively immune to jamming. In addition, they are useful for communications at considerable depths under the sea or ground due to the deep penetration of ground currents. However, since low frequency signals have large wavelengths, larger antennas generally are needed. Therefore, there is a need in the art for low height antennas for propagation of low frequency signals. The present invention offers such a low height antenna together with a very high radiation resistance thereby offering a high efficiency.